Alice Sanuku
Alice Sanuku is a young teenage girl from Liberty City who moves out to live in the mountainside, looking down from the city. During her time living in her new home, she encounters a secret garden lake, and is warped into a new universe, facing the edge of an apocalypse from their moon breaking apart, a continental war and exploring many vast cultures. Alice first arrives into a field of snowy flowers, and goes aboard a cargo ship leaving to Clockwork City, before it is struck down, and thrown into the Forbidden Forest. There, she befriends Alexis, as the two escapes with other survivors outside the forest, and enter the Clockwork City, where Alice is captured and imprisoned. Alexis in turn, goes through great lengths to discover her whereabouts. There, the Queen is giving a ceremonial speech, and declares war on the East, and begins a public execution of Alice. The Empress from this, sees Alexis, who is revealed to be a hired mercenary to assassinate the Clockwork Queen. Using her ability powers, she forcefully destructs quarters of the stadium in an attempt to crush him down. Failing to do so, Alice manages to escape, and hop onto a fleeing airship, headed straight to the West. The Clockwork City breaks off from it's cliff, and begins to float towards slowly to Avion City, as soldiers take on airships to chase down Alice. The fleeing airship makes a rest stop on international waters, before heading straight to warn Avion City, however the infamous Hurricane, known as "The Witches Eye" throws the fleeing airship off course, and into the Southern Continent, where they face different cultures of people, colonized and facing ethnic genocide and cleansing from 400 years of Clockwork City colonialism. Alice with the help from the locals, embarks through the mountainous jungles, and into Delios Pass, where she crosses into the East Continent, taking many pilgrimages with holy sages and nuns, before arriving to Avion City. The Goddess Avion greets Alice in person, and warns her that her death was already predicted through the war, and reveals that the purpose of Alice coming into this world, was to help succeed in the destruction of their world, and must help restore world balance, by destroying both Avion and the Clockwork Queen. A war ensues between Avion City and Clockwork City, as Alice escapes into the Frozen North, to plead for military support and refuge from the Three Frozen Kingdoms. The Three Frozen Kingdoms decide to oust the pro-Queen Kingdom, and begin a series of total war against the Clockwork Queen. To their success, they've captured the Clockwork Queen, and imprison her to all of eternity in forever frozen ice island. Alice then arrives to the Rocky Coast, where she meets Alexis and his hometown. Alice and her team returns back to the West, and through the same portal she came from. Alice then wakes up, and does not know if it was a dream or not, and goes to bed, with Alexis Watch laying by her desk, and a twinkling star in the sky. Category:People Category:Alice